


Desire

by Anonymous



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ed and Oswald get closer in the back of that limo...





	Desire

There wasn’t a lot of space in the back of the limo and it was mostly due to Oswald’s bigger figure. But Ed didn’t mind that at all, he loved how round and soft his bird had gotten.

But the roundness didn’t just come from meat on his body, but something entirely else.

„Ohh,“ Oswald moaned, blushing and turning his head away as he held his round big stomach. 

„What is it Oswald?“ Ed wanted to know, his veiny length stiffening at the sight of a round blushing Oswald.

„Nothing, oh nothing,“ Oswald said, blushing even more.

Suddenly a trumpet-liked sound could be heard and immediately Oswald groaned and hung his head in shame.

But Ed wasn’t mad. In fact his penis grew even bigger and he felt himself growing more hot. 

He took a sniff and was rewarded with the rich scent of long-digested food mixed with a special wonderful fragrance that came straight out of Oswald’s enormous body.

„My goodness,“ Ed hissed, sniffing even more now and leaning down to get a better smell.

„Oh Eddie, I am so embarrassed!“ Oswald cried, hiccuping and accidentally letting another, more high-pitched wind break free.

„Delightful!“ Ed cheered, now shoving his whole face in between Oswald’s chunky thighs, sniffing like a hungry dog.

„There’s another one coming,“Oswald announced then and no kidding, something massive, something out of this world had successfully broken through the barricades of Oswald’s anus and it hit Ed with such intense force that he was thrown not only from his space in between the Penguin’s thighs but also out of the car.

„EDDIE!“ Oswald screamed. 

Ed just groaned and released his semen into his pants, still dizzy from inhaling so much methane at once.


End file.
